Under the Early Sun
by Seylin
Summary: When a mysterious rider comes to Rivendell hurt very badly, what will everyone do to find out what happened? And what is this precious secret he must protect?
1. Prologue

Under the Early Sun

Prologue 

THOUGHTS

Hey guys! This isn't really a chapter of the story, more of an Author's Note. People always ask how old people are in the stories so I'm gonna do you guys a favor. I'm gonna tell you right here! Ok here we go!

Ages:

Aragorn: 8 years old

Legolas: 1,478 years old

Elladan & Elrohir: 1, 700 years old

Alright and because Legolas's age as well as most of the elves ages are never told I will give you a explanation as to why he is 1,478 years old. 

In the Lord of the Rings books, J.R.R. Tolkien never gave us a direct age so we are forced to come up with something ourselves. I believe in the books that Legolas is 2,500 years old. I don't know where this came from really, just from all the crap that happens to him in fanfics…he seems really unlucky. So why not make it that he was born on the day Gollum or Smeagol found the One Ring? Plus I read this thing in a fanfic that said, on the day Legolas was born there was a horrible storm. To the Elves this is a bad omen that the child would only live a few days if that long. But as soon as the storm started it stopped and the skies cleared revealing the most rare of all stars. This star had not been seen in a very long time, so long that only the oldest elves remember it. Because of this Legolas is both blessed & cursed. I just love this! So that is what I believe. 

I DON'T OWN LOTR!!!! (mumbles curses)

****

Summary: When a mysterious rider comes to Rivendell hurt very badly what will everyone do to find out what happened? And what is this precious secret he must protect?

Ok now 2 the story!

Also A/N: I **HATE** Arwen, so she's not in this fic. But 4 those of you who do like her just think she's still in Lorien. 

Alkvingiel


	2. Riders & Nightmares

Note: I do not own LOTR, as much as I wish I did. Anybody you don't know I own. This idea just popped into my head so I had 2 write it! I hope u guys like! Please R&R! These things, ***** mean scene changes. ^^ means POV things, not many but a few. And at the beginning the words in Italics are hints to what happened before. In that main flow of the story though thoughts are in Italics. Thanks to my beta, Gwyn! This fic wouldn't be what it is without you! And Sly-chan, for helping me until she got sick. I love you guys! - Alkvingiel

Under the Early Sun

Chapter 1

Riders & Nightmares

_"Hit, swing, dodge, dodge, twang, swing." He repeated the training moves over and over in his head as he fought. _

"_Nor! Agog! Noro_!" The words Lindamir had said before he left repeated over and over in his mind as he and Tareth galloped through the dense woods. He glanced back hoping to see Lindamir or another one of the warriors following but all he saw was the dark forest and the growing darkness pending in his mind. 

He watched as the early morning suns rays slowly lit the path through the trees. Soon Rivendell would appear and he would finally be safe…at least for awhile, he just hoped he could last that long. Tareth neighed unhappily as he was once again nudged into going faster pushing the horse further beyond any limits he had ever set. "Noro…agog…noro…" He whispered. With another unhappy nicker Tareth picked up more speed as they came out of the forest. Normally his cloak would fly out behind him and his hair would be played with in the wind but not now. His cloak felt heavy but everything was so hazy he couldn't really remember why it was that heavy. Small whiffs of dust sprayed up behind Tareth's hooves. Tareth knew that if he didn't get to Rivendell soon that his master wouldn't make it. The sun glistened as they rounded the final bend on the road to Rivendell. Light shown off the bright rooftops and the waterfall sparkled under the early sun. 

*****

"Sir there is a rider coming along the road heading for Rivendell. We can not tell who he is. What do you wish us to do?" Nethiel asked his commander. Quickly the commander came to the window and looked out across the quickly lightening morning. His gaze fell upon a lone figure, clad in a dark cloak and riding hard on his gray steed as if he were in a hurry for something. This only made Idhren apprehensive; he was quiet for a moment and then turned back to Nethiel. 

"Go tell Lord Elrond. We will wait in the courtyard until the rider comes in and will follow his orders," Idhren answered. Nethiel nodded and left to tell Elrond. Idhren called the warriors together and quickly they all made their way down to the courtyard to await Elrond's orders and this mysterious rider.

*****

In his study Elrond and his sons stood pouring over an old map and healing books. A knock came at the door. "Enter!" Elrond called looking up. Nethiel entered and bowed.

"Sir, there is a rider heading for Rivendell. Who can not be identified, Idhren sent me to get you saying he and the other warriors would be waiting in the courtyard. They will act on your orders Sir," Nethiel explained. The three glanced at each other and then nodded moving to follow Nethiel to the courtyard. Once there Elrond stood between Elladan and Elrohir with the other Rivendell warriors on their sides. Each held a bow loosely notched with an arrow. Elrond stood perfectly clam as always and with most elves never showing emotion. Soon galloping hoof beats were heard and then the horse galloped in. The warriors and twins all raised their bows their arrows ready to fly if the rider pulled anything. 

*****

****

^Rider POV^

He watched warily, the Rivendell warriors and twins arrows were notched and ready to fire. A brief feeling of sadness hit him that they didn't know who he was but then he remembered the heaviness laying against his tunic. He couldn't say he was surprised that they had reacted this way, worse would have been done in his home. Pain laced through his body and he stiffened. It was not his place to show pain or weakness. He briefly heard Tareth nickering to Lord Elrond asking him to help his master but he stopped as he felt his master slowly slide off him. 

^End POV^ 

*****

The gray horse stopped and shifted nervously nickering to them in distress. Taking their attention from the horse's nervousness they took in everything about the both of them. The horse trembled and they took in the dark spots that darkened the horse's coat in places…blood. All eyes went to the rider who was still fully covered in his cloak, it was clear that he was trying and struggling very hard too not show the pain he was in. Slowly he slid off the horse and stood against his horse as support for a moment before standing up right and then he turned to Lord Elrond. He took a couple of steps forward and stopped, blood quickly pooled at his feet. 

"L…or…d…El…ron…d…" He gasped and started to give a bow but began to fall. Elrohir saw a flash of bright bloodstained blonde hair fall out from under the cloak. He dropped his bow and ran forward catching the person. 

"Ada! It's…" He started. 

*****

In another part of the palace Estel screamed and sat up in his bed gasping. Tears filled his eyes and he screamed again. 

"LEGOLAS!!!!"

TBC…

Well…what do u guys think? Do u want it to be continued? I hope so! 

Elvish Translations

Ada- Dad

Nor! Nor agog! Noro! - Run! Run swiftly! Go!


	3. Unbelieveable

Note: I do not own LOTR, as much as I wish I did. Anybody you don't know I do own. Please R&R! These things, ***** mean scene changes. And at the beginning the words in Italics are hints to what happened before. Thoughts are also in Italics but their in the story. My thanks go to Gwyn for being my beta on this one! You're a lot of help mellon nin! - Alkvingiel

Under the Early Sun

LOTR2

UNBLIEVEABLE

__

Lindamir fired another arrow that felled the orc attacking his second in command. Turning he took to his sword and fought until he heard a cry. Spinning around pain soared through his heart as he watched his second fall a dark blade sticking out of his chest. "Cunn Legolas!"

Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir's heads all snapped back toward the house at the scream. Estel never had nightmares anymore, he was happy and nothing had happened to make him have nightmares. 

"LEGOLAS!"

Elrond and Elladan turned meeting Elrohir's eyes. Their eyes clearly showed that they wanted to go and see what had scared Estel so bad but then their eyes traveled down to the figure still in Elrohir's arms. He turned the unconscious body over and pulled the hood of the cloak back, everyone's widened at the sight that greeted them. 

"Oh…Elbereth…" Elladan whispered his eyes wide. He quickly went to his knees and started lightly running his fingers over the wounds visible to them. All of the warriors had similar expressions on their face. Over the past 1,000 years, everyone in Rivendell had fallen for the Mirkwood crown prince's gentleness, it pained them all greatly to see him like this and not know what had happened. 

"Elrohir, take him to his room. Quickly! We must get that bleeding stopped! One of you take Tareth and get him cleaned up. Be sure that he is fed and watered. Idhren, find Glorfindel and tell him to bring all my herbs to the Prince's room," Elrond ordered, and with that, he disappeared into the house following his sons. Any thoughts they had had of Estel had vanished the second they had seen Legolas's face. 

A warrior took hold of Tareth's loose reins and began to try and lead the horse to the stables. He had to run back many times to stop Tareth from running inside the house. Finally, he got the horse under control and had him in the stables. "Easy mellon nin. Everything will be fine. Lord Elrond and the twins will not let anything happen to your master. Legolas is strong he can survive this…the Prince can survive anything," He whispered as he stroked the horse's face. Tareth laid his head against the warriors chest. He knew this elf well, when Legolas couldn't take care of him this elf did. Tareth knew by the way he watched his master that this warrior respected Legolas very much. 

When he got to the room, his sons already had the cloak and Legolas's tunic off. Both were bloodied horribly and most likely would have to be thrown away. He saw now that what had made the cloak so dark was blood; both Legolas's and what smelled like orc. Both Elladan and Elrohir were covered in the blood as well. 

"Ada…some of the wounds are poisoned, where is the athelas?" Elrohir asked. 

"On the second shelf in my study. Glorfindel should be bringing it and my other herbs in soon," Elrond answered running his hands lightly over the wounds. About a minute later Glorfindel came into the room carrying any herb they could need on a tray. His eyes held a worried look to them but knew it wasn't his place to help three of the best healers among the elves of Middle Earth. 

They worked quickly each taking a few different wounds trying to stop the bleeding and clean out the poison. It wasn't an easy task the wounds seemed to not want to stop bleeding, it worried them that Legolas didn't move, make a sound or anything. Each were so intent on their work that they didn't hear the door open until the scream. 

*****

Estel rubbed the tears away from his eyes. Why had he had a dream of Legolas dying to save him? And of fire? Legolas was not even here and wouldn't be for another four months. He was surprised no one had come to check on him, maybe they were out of hearing distance or he just hadn't screamed as loud as he thought he had. Shrugging he climbed out of his bed and opened his bedroom door. Maybe going to Legolas's room and checking that he wasn't here would help ease his mind. For once he prayed that his best friend and the only person he looked up to besides his family wasn't there. Stopping outside the door he thought for a second and then reached up and turned the knob. As he pushed the door open, he closed his eyes at the bright light but then they widened at the site that greeted him. Legolas's bloody body lay on the bed his eyes closed. This scared Estel and he closed his eyes against the site again hoping it would go away but when it did not, he screamed. 

*****

Elrond and the twin's heads snapped up from where they were quickly trying to stop the bleeding at the scream. Their eyes went to Estel who stood in the doorway looking white as a sheet and scared to death. 

TBC…

Elvish Translations

Cunn Legolas! – Prince Legolas!

Mellon nin – My friend

Review Thanks

Eiluj – Thank you for the review, I'm so happy that the first review was a good one. I guess I'm a pretty bad LOTR fan huh? I never really looked all the way through the appendix's. Sorry for my mistake, but since I've written the 1st and next few chapters with what I said in mind I'm going to keep it the way it is. Also as for Nethiel, he is posed to be male. Thank you for the link but I'm afraid that is where I got the name. My beta gave it to me (not the name the link) I wanted a name that meant 'young' because the character was quite new to the line of the Rivendell warriors. I guess I just wasn't looking close enough to see the fem, before it. Once again I apologize, I haven't decided if he'll be back but if he is the name will change. Thank you for telling me. Ja Ne until next time!   
  
**Tinnuial **– That is what I was hoping for! I'm glad I've got you wondering, believe me more is to come! Lots of fun mystery!  
  
**Night Ryder** – Yes for once I haven't made Legolas perfect, a real feat for me! Just ask my beta *laughs* I hope I have kept up the standards you see I have. I'm very pleased you like my work. Hannon le!   


****

Jambaby1963 – Just one question, did you know the whole time that it was Legolas? I was trying to go for mystery but…I wasn't sure if it worked. I'm glad this caught your eye and I hope to hear from you again!  


****

Cherryfaerie – I usually try to update at least every week or two weeks but it really all depends on how my mind goes. Sometimes it can take a lot longer, depending a writer's block and such. As for my translations, sorry but putting it in the story annoys the hell out of me. I don't know why it just does. Thanks for the review!   
  
**HalandLeg4ever** – Glad your worried about our fave elf! A lot has happened and a lot more will happen. Orcs! Evil! And Mystery OH MY! LOL!  
  
**drew'sgirl** – Glad you liked how it was switched up a bit. I never know what I'm writing, my fingers just do the moving and then I decide if I like it. I'm glad you like and more is to come! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



	4. Comfort & Sorrow

Note: I do not own LOTR, as much as I wish I did. Sorry this took so long but I got writer's block, I'm not used to writing angst. These things, ***** mean scene changes. And the Italics at the beginning are hints to what happened before. Big thanks to Gwyn for being my beta and for putting up with my long writer blocks! - Alkvingiel

Under the Early Sun

LOTR3

Comfort & Sorrow

_He turned at hearing Lindamir's voice yelling to him. Fighting over to him they stood blocking the attacks back to back. They moved together until there were only three orcs blocking Legolas's freedom, but he could defeat them easily. After the 3rd fell he heard Lindamir's voice over the clashing medal. "Nor! Nor agog! Noro!" Lindamir yelled._

Each of the three stopped what they were doing when they heard the scream. Turning they saw a very frightened Estel standing in the doorway his mouth still open from his scream. At what seemed almost the speed of lightening he was running at them and then Elladan had him held tightly no his arms. 

"NO! Legolas! El put me down! LEGOLAS!" Elladan closed the door behind them and carried the struggling Estel back to his room. Once in his room Elladan sat holding him tightly on his bed. 

"Shh Estel…shhh…it'll be all right we won't let anything happen to Legolas…shh," He whispered. Estel cried into his tunic holding Elladan just as tightly, his brother continued to make soft comforting noises and stroke his back gently. Finally his tears stopped enough where he could sit back and with worried eyes he searched Elladan's eyes looking for answers. 

"Wh…what happened to him El? Please tell me…it…it can't be real….please…" He begged falling back into his brothers arms crying again. 

"I'm sorry Estel…we do not know what has befallen our friend. As much as I wish it wasn't…this is very real Estel…right now I do not know if even he can survive this…" Elladan said quietly. Estel stopped crying and he leaned back again. He was praying very hard that his brother had just not said those words. Legolas was a hero in his eyes…he never got hurt…not like this. Every wound Legolas ever got was always a scratch, it could be a actual scratch or one that would keep him in the healing rooms for days but it was always a scratch. This just couldn't be real…no…it couldn't be. 

"This just…no…the dream…I thought it was just that…a dream," Estel told him shaking his head back and forth. Elladan was confused and it showed clearly on his face then a look of understanding came to his face as he remembered the scream that they had not been able to answer. Was it possible that Estel had seen what had befallen Legolas? Would he be able to tell them what had happened?

*****

Elrond and Elrohir shared a glance before their attention went back to Legolas. It worried them that he would not respond to their voices or even the slightest pressure they put on his wounds. They removed everything from his body slowly trying not but aggravate the wounds more, a small brown pouch caught Elrond's eye. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt drawn to it. He took it and stared for a moment wondering why he had this feeling of foreboding but yet…a feeling of completeness when he held this bag. 

"Ada?" Elrohir asked looking up at him when he realized his father wasn't doing anything but staring at the brown pouch. Elrond came out of his daze and pocketed the pouch, whatever was in it that was giving him this feeling would have to wait…Legolas's life was all that mattered right now. 

*****

"What dream Estel?" He asked. 

"I had a nightmare…at least I thought it was…it was Legolas…he…he was fighting and he was hurt," He answered.

"Tell me about this dream," Elladan told him. 

"It was dark…I didn't know where I was but it was in the forest…there were sounds of a fight and when I turned around I was right in the middle of it. There were orcs everywhere…and elves…bloodstained elves. I looked around and saw Legolas, he and the other elves fought more fiercely then I had ever seen anyone do. One yelled out to him, they fought to get back to back and there was some words said I couldn't hear and then the elf sent him off on a horse here…he was hurt really bad by the orcs that chased after him," Estel explained. 

*****

The bleeding had slowed but still had not stopped and Legolas was still unconscious. Elrond stood by the window his eyes trained on the trees just outside the balcony but his mind was far away from thinking of any trees at the moment. Once he had seen there was nothing more they could do he had gone to the window and took the brown pouch out of his pocket. He had opened it and held it upside down so the item or items inside would fall into his hand. The item surprised him greatly…to the point where he couldn't think or speak. There was a long silence between him and Elrohir and it was Elrohir who pulled him out of that daze if only it was for a moment. 

"Ada? Should I tell Elladan and Estel?" He whispered. Elrond only nodded before turning his attention back to the trees and getting lost in his daze all over again. Elrohir gave his father a weird look…it was rare that he was speechless…whatever was in that pouch they had found tied to Legolas's leggings must have held something more important than a few coins or something like that. 

*****

There came a soft knock on the door. They both looked to the door as Elrohir stepped in. There were tears running down his face. Elladan quickly stood and Estel watched him with disbelieving eyes. 

"Please…no…" Elladan whispered. 

*****

Laments of healing, hope and sadness all went up through Rivendell as each elf prayed for Legolas's safety. 

TBC…

Elvish Translations

Nor! Nor agog! Noro! - Run! Run swiftly! Go!

*****Review Thanks*****

****

HalandLeg4ever – Hehehe! Don't worry about Legolas he's strong, I would worry about the thing Elrond finds on him more…what that is you'll have to wait for!   
  
**Lori** – Glad you like! Thanks for the review!   
  
**Night Ryder** – More wildness to come mellon nin!   
  
**Cherryfaerie** – Of course Legolas won't die!…at least not yet *evil grin*   
  
**Manders1953** – Hehehe! That is for me to know and you to find out mellon nin!  


****

Caladiel Meril W – I'm so glad you like that! I do as well…well of course I do…I'm the writer LOL! I did read your fics and I must say, in the words of Captain Jack Sparrow, "Hmmm…That's interesting…" I like please hurry and update yourself!

****

Gwyn – Umm…thanks! Kinda weird getting a review from you since you are my beta for this one but hey! It works! I'm glad you liked!  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Precious Fireloam

Note: I do not own LOTR, as much as I wish I did. Please R&R! These things, ***** mean scene changes. ~~~~~dream~~~~~. Words in Italics are hints to what happened before. Oh yes, Las is just a nickname I have given Leggy. Many thanks to my beta, Gwyn for being of so much help to me! I couldn't do this without you!- Naur

Under the Early Sun

Chapter 4

A Precious Fireloam

_Lindamir could feel Legolas's doubt and he sighed. His Prince had never been one to leave his friends when they were in danger, but at this rate they were going to be defeated. Lindamir had vowed to keep his Prince safe ever since the day he was born but on the day that Legolas had been given what must be kept a secret the King had told him that he could give the job to someone else if he wished. Lindamir had smiled at his King and shook his head saying, "I have watched over him up until now and I will continue to do so until my day has come." And that was what he intended to do. _

Elrohir quickly shook his head and wiped most of his tears away. 

"No…but it isn't looking to good…ada wishes to speak with us." Estel jumped off the bed to follow them but Elrohir shook his head again. "Sorry Estel, only El and me are to come. Glorfindel will be coming to sit with you in a few minutes. Stay here," Elrohir told him. Estel's eyes filled with tears hoping that would work and they would let him come but his brothers were already gone and Glorfindel stood in the doorway giving him a small smile. With a sob he ran forward into Glorfindel's open arms where he cried until he fell asleep. 

*****

Warm and heavy…that was the best Elrond could describe the item in his hand. Thunder and lightning crashed outside the window, he pushed them closed as the rain started to come inside. At the moment the weather was like his emotions, raging inside with so many questions that he wanted answers to. 

"How did Legolas come in possession of Narya? Something is wrong and I don't like it, a darkness grows in my mind…" Elrond thought as he looked back at Legolas's still form. A light knock came at the door drawing his attention away from Legolas and the ring. "Enter!" He called. Elrohir and Elladan came into the room before softly closing the door behind them. 

"How is he ada?" Elladan questioned. 

"He still hasn't awoken and poison still runs through his veins but Legolas is very strong and he will not be overcome by something this small…we can only hope," Elrond told them checking Legolas's temperature again. 

"Why did you want to see both of us?" Elrohir asked. 

"When treating Legolas's wounds Elrohir and I found a small pouch attached to his leggings, when holding that pouch in my hand I had this certain feeling of completeness and yet a foreboding feeling as well. It was only after we had all his wounds treated and I had sent Elrohir after you that I discovered what was in that pouch…" He explained and paused trying to find a way to explain what he had found but when finding none he just decided to show them. Elrond held the gold ring with the ruby set in the center out in his hand. The twins both gasped at the sight before them. 

"Narya! Elbereth! How did Legolas get the ring of fire? I thought Gandalf had it?" They both questioned at the same time. 

"This is what I thought as well but this ring in my hand proves otherwise," He replied. Their attention was suddenly turned to the bed as Legolas whimpered in his sleep. He shifted before crying out in pain as the movement shot pain through his body from his wounds. 

"Lindamir…" He whimpered. Elrond sat on the bed beside him and put a hand to his forehead, it only took him a moment to know that the poison was trying to take over Legolas's body. 

"The fever has started," He stated with a sigh. 

"Well that means that the poison is running its course right?" Elladan questioned. 

"Indeed but with the blood loss he has suffered, I fear he may not have the strength to fight it," Elrond replied as he lay a cool cloth on Legolas's forehead. Legolas mumbled something illegible at the cool contact on his warm skin but thankfully stopped moving. 

~~~~~~

It was dark…so very dark…the trees surrounded him, he heard their cries. Blood was being split on their beautiful green floors and not just that of orc. 

"Maetha!" A voice yelled. Legolas spun and suddenly found himself fighting the orcs from his journey to Imladris. All the elves around him were stained with blood…black blood and red…their blood. 

"Cunn Legolas!" A voice, Lindamir called. Legolas turned hearing his name being called, he and Lindamir's eyes connected. Quickly he fought all the orcs between them and Lindamir did the same so that now they were fighting back to back. Soon only three orcs blocking Legolas's freedom but he quickly cut them down. After the third body fell he heard Lindamir's voice once again over the clashing medal. "Nor! Nor agog! Noro!" 

"I cannot leave!" He cried fighting any orc that dare come near. Suddenly everything moved as if it was put into slow motion, the fighting around him and Lindamir dimmed as Lindamir turned him and pulled him into a fierce hug. 

"You must protect the fire…now Noro!" He whispered in Legolas's ear and then pushed him away giving a shrill whistle. Legolas saw as his horse, Tareth came charging through the fighting getting only minor scratches after hearing Lindamir's call. Legolas grabbed her mane as she galloped by and pulled himself up onto her back. He glanced back at Lindamir but he couldn't stop now, Lindamir was right…he needed to protect the fire…he had to get to Imladris. 

~~~~~

"He is caught in a dream or nightmare…as they usually occur when a person has a fever," Elrond told them. 

"Legolas you must get through this…fight it Las…you must," Elrohir pleaded. Elladan put a hand on his shoulder hoping to give his brother strength. Elrohir gave his twin a weak smile and put his hand over the one on his shoulder and gently squeezed. Legolas began turning his head this way and that, a pink tinge coming to his cheeks as the fever increased. He began mumbling incoherent things once again only this time they almost made real words. 

"Legolas?" Elrond questioned leaning over him. 

"Las?" Both twins questioned each taking one of his hands. They hoped that the feeling would bring their brother back to them. Legolas groaned again and shifted, this time he forced his eyes open but all he saw were blurs. 

"Saes gohena im Mithrandir…I failed you…" He whispered and his eyes closed again in unconsciousness. 

TBC…Next chapter: Lindamir!

****

Elvish Translations

Maetha – fight!

Nor! Nor agog! Noro! - Run! Run swiftly! Go!

Saes gohena enni – Please forgive me  


****

Review Thanks

Gwyn – And I love you for being my beta! I could never do this without you!   
  
**wadeva **– No mellon nin, it was something more important than coins, as by reading this chapter you can clearly see.   
  
**Midnight** – Is it still interesting & suspenseful?   


****

Chikidee – Hannon le! I am so pleased you are loving it!  
  
**naur rhaug **– More is soooo to come! Please keep reviewing!  
  
**Cherryfaerie** – I know the feeling, I think I could read just about 24/7 is that was possible!

****

tmelange – Oh this will be finished! I will not give up! I don't think my beta would let me!

****

Deana – Here is more! I'm trying to live up to this standard you guys have given me! Am I?

****

Renna – Well…know you know! How does it feel?


	6. Lindamir!

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters, I'm to poor for that. Thanks to all for all the wonderful reviews! I so pleased this is catching peoples eye! My apologizes for the long wait between updates, I first got wrapped up in my other story Healing Guardian but now that it is finished it is just writer's block that I must work through, which brings me to the next thing. Big thanks to my beta Gwyn who puts up with my endless questions and long waits between chapters! You help me more then you will ever know! Remember ***** scene changes & ~~~~~ flashbacks. Ok please enjoy! – Naur

2A/N: This takes place over…well in the beginning it is looking a few months back when Gandalf came to Mirkwood (which is to be explained!) Everything else is in the time frame of one/two days. Hope this helps!

Under the Early Sun

Chapter 5

Lindamir!

~~~~~~

Thranduil and Lindamir watched as Legolas walked out of the room. Mithrandir had asked a great favor of him, he had been given the opportunity to say he did not want it but he had accepted and now there was a great weight upon his shoulders. Mithrandir had left moments before not wanting to tarry, he said he had felt eyes upon him as of late and did not wish to bring anymore darkness to Mirkwood. Lindamir made a motion to follow his Prince knowing it was his duty as his protector and friend to be there for him. 

"Lindamir…a moment if you will," Thranduil beckoned. Lindamir turned surprised, he had never heard that tone coming from his king. 

"Yes my lord?" He questioned. 

"This will be very hard for him and you know my son he will not show it until he can not stand to hide it anymore. A rough and dangerous road lies before him…if you wish for someone else to be at his side I will understand," Thranduil explained. Lindamir could only smile at his king. 

"Your highness, I have been at his side since the day he was born. I have been with him through his first archery, swimming, riding and tree climbing lesson as well as his first patrol and battle. I have watched over him up until now and I will continue to do so until my day has come. I am afraid that I would not…could not leave him when he needs me the most. Now if you will excuse me…I think Legolas may need me," Lindamir answered giving a small bow and turning to go after his prince. 

"Lindamir, hannon le," Thranduil whispered. Lindamir heard him but he said nothing as he walked out the door to find Legolas. 

~~~~~

*****

"_I think Legolas may need me…_" The words he had said rang in his mind. Lindamir had known that by accepting the favor Mithrandir asked Legolas would need him and he knew he could count on himself to be there for him. Now they were engaged in a deadly brawl with some orcs they had encountered on their way to Imladris, at the rate they were going they would be defeated and everything Mithrandir had asked of Legolas would have been in vain. He would not allow that to happen!

Lindamir fired another arrow that felled the orc attacking his second in command. Eldadur gave him a grateful smile and went back to fighting as hard as ever. He smiled fighting just as hard, Lindamir was very proud of his patrol, they were good soldiers…and good friends. Turning he took to his sword and fought until he heard a cry. The cry sent shivers down his spine and felt as if it had stabbed him right in his very soul. Spinning around pain soared through his heart as he watched Eldadur fall a dark blade sticking out of his chest. They were being fought back, this had to end…something had to be done or none of them would make it out alive. No that couldn't happen, Legolas had to protect Narya and it was his job to protect Legolas, Legolas had to get out of there alive, he had to get to Imladris. "Cunn Legolas!" He yelled. 

Legolas spun as he heard his name being called, Lindamir willed him to fight so they could be together and as if hearing his thoughts Legolas did just that. As they had in training together they moved as one, to a onlooker it may have been seen as I beautiful but deadly dance of life and death, and then there it was! Legolas had an opening! Three more orcs that he could easily take care of and he would be free! The third orc fell but Legolas kept fighting, Lindamir sighed. Legolas had never been one to leave his friends when they were in danger but this would have to be the one time he did. As the other elves gathered around them protecting them from the onslaught of orcs Lindamir turned and pulled Legolas into a strong hug. 

"You must keep the fire safe…now Noro!" He whispered in Legolas's ear and then pushed him away before giving a shrill whistle. Tareth came galloping from out of the woods to rescue her master and hopefully bid him safe passage to Imladris. She charged through the orcs quickly only getting minor cuts before coming to them. Lindamir pushed Legolas up onto the horse and gave him a smile before smacking Tareth on the rump making her take off. Legolas looked back at him and his heart wanted to break at the emotion that filled his prince's eyes. He let out a scream of rage fighting any orc that dared tried to follow Legolas. With one last look in the direction he had sent them in Lindamir saw Legolas quickly disappearing in the forest. "Tenna' ento lye omenta." 

*****

Lindamir watched as elf after elf fell to the blades of the orcs finally with only five of them left he yelled for them to retreat to the trees. They did so and were quickly camouflaged in their branches. Orcs screeched on the ground below them angry for losing the still alive elves that they could have played with. He waited until they had run off to give the order to slowly make their make through the trees as far as they could go. As they climbed he took into count who was wounded and where, nothing could be done about it right now but as their leader it was his job to know and take care of them. Most had minor cuts everywhere but even those if ignored for to long could become something worse. Just as he thought they were safe black arrows shot through the trees hitting two of his remaining warriors. They fell to the ground already dead but it didn't stop the orcs from tearing them apart. Lindamir sighed, they had been found. Time to fight again…or hide. He gave the other three elves a look that said find some place safe in the trees and hide until it is safe. They nodded and climbed higher, the trees had heard their distress and were doing their best to trip and impale the orcs with their roots when they fell. 

Part of him wanted to go and hide with the other three but no he had to find and make sure Legolas had gotten away safely. Quickly while the orcs were distracted he ran through the trees branches making good time. It was a good half an hour to hour before he heard the orcs again but this time a different group with different prey. He heard a whiney and knew what his heart feared…it was Legolas the orcs had found to play with. 

Jumping down at the back of the group attacking his prince Lindamir drew his sword and a dagger from his boot slashing and slicing at the orcs from behind. Most didn't even know what had happened before the fell to the forest floor dead. As their companions started to fall the orcs realized something or someone was killing them besides the one they had surround so they turned from him to the other one. Legolas saw this opportunity and took it, he didn't know what had drawn the orcs attention from him but he was glad for it. 

*****

Lindamir cried out as a dark blade met its mark slicing into his arm. The orcs cried in delight as the smell of fresh elven blood met their senses. His body cried for him to stop fighting but then that would give the orcs what they wanted and he would not let that happen! With a scream of rage he thrust forward again with his sword and was greeted with the horrible but blissful sound of a dying orc. 

*****

The last three orcs looked at each other and then at the elf before them, one last look to each other and they took off through the trees. Never had so many of them been defeated and killed by one elf and a injured one at that! Lindamir sighed as he leaned against a tree for support finally able to let down his guard just a bit. 

"Finish them my friends…" He whispered. The trees groaned and he smiled hearing the dying shrieks of those last three orcs. "_I need to go to Imladris…but I am so tired…Legolas…_" With that last thought he bit back a cry as he pushed himself off the tree and slowly made his way towards the house of Elrond. He would not rest until he had reached the welcoming gates of Imladris…

*****

"Did you see the Prince? He looked horrible…" Faeron said to his friend just outside the main gates of Imladris. 

"I did. My only question is what happened? Sure he has come to Imladris injured many times before but never to this extent. I heard that Lord Elrond and Elrohir have not left his side since they took him inside," Aradol answered. 

"I heard the same, I hope…" Faeron started but then some movement caught his eye. He looked to the road where he saw a being limping towards the gates holding his arm with the other. Much like Legolas had been he to was covered in black and red blood. He stopped a few feet from them swayed slightly; they could hear his pained gasps. "Who…" Faeron started.

"I know you, you are one of Legolas's guard…" Aradol whispered. Lindamir just stared at them blindly, he was in too much pain to really hear what these elves were saying to him, and all he wanted to know was if Legolas had made it to Imladris well. Another stab of pain shock through him and with a groan he fell to his knees before giving into the darkness and falling to the ground. Faeron and Aradol stared at the body before quickly running to him and picking him up, being mindful of his wounds. 

*****

Legolas's fever was very high now, Elrond was very worried by this his talking in his sleep didn't help much. Most of what Legolas said was merely mumbles and didn't make any since. He was just about to replace the cloth on Legolas's forehead when Legolas's eyes snapped open. Elrond was surprised and even fell on the side of the bed where he had been sitting when Legolas suddenly sat up his eyes wild. 

"Lindamir!" He screamed before falling back in pain. 

Elvish Translations

Tenna' ento lye omenta – Until we meet again

Noro! – Go!

Hannon le – Thank you

Cunn Legolas! – Prince Legolas

****

Review Thanks

Immortal Sadness & Arwen Slayer – Indeed I hate her, Aragorn is to good for her lol. Sorry this took so long, didn't get a chance to stay up late and write until recently. This was all mainly written around 2 am. Thanks for the review! 

****

Saxaphonebaby – Thank you so much!

****

wadeva – Sorry it takes so long! This is a very difficult story to write. But now that I am done with Healing Guardian I hope to get more time to work on it.

****

HalandLeg4ever – Yes Legolas has the ring of fire. Glad you weren't expecting it, that was what I hoped for! More to be revealed! Don't worry!

****

tmelange – Thanks for the review & praise! 

****

cherryfaerie – Thanks girl! I'm so glad you are liking!

****

silvertoekee – All will be revealed…hopefully in the next to chapters…it started in this one.

****

jambaby1963 – Lol! Well I'm glad this caught your eye when you looked up Legolas! Hope to hear from ya again!

****

Tsuki no Lomelinde – Thank you! I love you for reviewing!

****

Renna – Thanks! Hope this chapter kept you going!

****

Zammy – Glad you are waiting! Please continue to do so! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long!

****

Coolio02 – All will be revealed that is all I am going to say!

****

Gwyn – Girl you crack me up. 

****

Jaylen – Nice name, glad to have your attention, hope I keep it!

****

Skittles – Hope this pleased you as much as the last ones!


	7. Healing

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so great! Not much more to go! ***** scene changes. - Naur

Under the Early Sun

Chapter 6

Healing

Tareth galloped as fast as he could trying to escape the second party of orcs that had just been waiting for an elf to run. Legolas was fighting hard from his back getting wounds from quick stabs from those below. He neighed painfully as the orcs made slashes at him but Legolas quickly cut them down. Suddenly arrows came flying down around them and he heard Legolas cry out as many hit him just deep enough the make a bad cut and leave it's deadly poison in his system. 

"Lindamir!" He screamed before falling back in pain. Elrond quickly got up from his place on the floor, his eyes running over Legolas's trembling body. 

"Legolas? Please speak to me," Elrond begged putting a hand to his forehead. Legolas's eyes slowly cracked open and his breathing became a little less harsh. 

"Lord…Elrond…? Where? How…? Lindamir! Where is he? He is hurt! I must help him!" Legolas exclaimed once more trying to sit up but was held down by Elrond. 

"Easy Legolas. I do not know of who you speak but if they are alive and injured I will have someone find them and they will be brought here. For now I need you to stay still, your injuries are far from healed…" He started to explain when an elf ran into the room breathing heavily. 

"Sir! An elf came out of the woods! He is injured badly, we believe him to be a part of the Prince's escort," Faeron panted. 

"I will come at once. Now Legolas please take this, it will take your pain away, I will return soon," Elrond told him holding a cup to his lips. Legolas was in too much pain to protest so he opened his mouth and drank the contents. Elrond waited until Legolas's eyes had closed in sleep and then quickly went to the healing rooms where he knew Faeron had taken the injured elf. 

*****

Elrond knelt beside the bed that held the elf checking injuries with his eyes and then with his hands. At the touch of his hands the elf's eyes opened and he tried to sit up. 

"Easy mellon nin, you are safe," Elrond told him in a clam voice pushing him back down. 

"Lord…Elrond…I made it then…I am in Imladris…Legolas…did Prince Legolas make it as well?! Please I must know!" Lindamir exclaimed. 

"Yes Legolas is here. He was injured very badly but is now starting to heal, it will be a few more days before he can even sit up. Tell me are all Mirkwood elves this prone to getting hurt? And then denying it?" Elrond questioned as he started mixing different paste to put on the elf's wounds. 

"I believe so my lord…" He whispered. 

"And you have a name?" Elrond asked. 

"Lindamir…" Lindamir replied and then slipped into unconsciousness. Elrond stopped what he was doing and stared at the elf before looking up at the ceiling. 

"_What was going on? How was it possible that everyone was having dreams about those injured…first Estel and then Legolas…what was next?_" He wondered. He called Elladan in to help him with the bandages while he sent Elrohir to stay with Legolas in case he awoke. It took them 3 hours but finally got all of Lindamir's injuries bandaged. 

*****

3 hours later…

"Legolas! You're awake! How do you feel?" Elrohir asked grasping his friend's hand. 

"Uh…like a balrog stepped on me and then backed up and did it again…" Legolas whispered with a half smile. Elrond and the twins laughed glad that Legolas at least was feeling up to some humor. 

"Ada…should I go wake Estel and tell him that Legolas has awoken?" Elladan asked. Elrond was about to answer when Legolas spoke up. 

"Elladan please…I do not wish for him to see me like this…" He said quietly. Elladan nodded understanding. 

*****

Lindamir listened as Elladan left with Elrond; he had woken just in time to hear Elrohir come in the room exclaiming that Legolas had woken. With a hiss of pain he pushed himself up into a sitting position then sat trying to catch his breath before moving again. He was thankful to Elrond for bandaging all his wounds before leaving but now he needed to go and check on his prince. Pushing himself, he stood and almost cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. Slowly he reached up and took hold of the bed and pulled himself up. Finally after almost falling five more times he made it to the door and out into the hall. Thankful for the happy voices talking down at the end of the hallway he knew that had to be Legolas's room. Leaning against the wall for support he limped to Legolas's room stopping when he came to the door. 

*****

"Your wounds are healing nicely but you have lost a fair amount of blood that was replaced with poison. You should take it easy for another few days. After you have recovered you will tell us as to why I found Narya on you," Elrond told him. 

"Yes Lord Elrond…please…did any of the others make it to Imladris?" Legolas asked his eyes pleading. Sadness entered Elrond's eyes and he looked to the floor. "My lord?" 

"I am the only one as of now my prince…three others survived the attack but I left them in the trees…I pray that they are safe," Lindamir said finally speaking up. All eyes went to him and he smiled slightly at Legolas's shocked look. 

"Lindamir! You live! I was so worried! Im nauth le gwann! I saw you fall!" Legolas exclaimed smiling. 

"I am here yes…and always will be…" He sighed before passing out and starting to fall forward. 

"Lindamir! No!" Legolas yelled and moved to get up only to fall back in pain. Elrohir ran forward and caught Lindamir before he hit the floor. 

"Take him back to his room. I will be there momentarily, Legolas you need to stay still if you move to much you will rip your stitches out," Elrond scolded him. He turned to leave when Legolas grabbed his hand. 

"Take care of him Lord Elrond…I don't know if I could bear to lose him," Legolas whispered. 

"I shall do my best. Now rest," Elrond replied and then left. 

A/N: Okay just to let you guys know…there is one more chapter of this I have planned after that, who knows? Any ideas anyone? -Naur

Elvish Translation

Mellon nin – My friend

Im nauth le gwann– I thought you dead

Review Replies

****

Joee1 – Lindamir will make it…I think…maybe it would be good to torture Legolas so more with his death…hmm…*ponders* Explanations next chapter mellon nin!

****

Cherryfaerie – Sorry about that, ff.net has been so messed up! Thanks so much for the support! You don't know how much it means to me!

****

wadeva – Thank you! That warms my heart since someone reading one of them just told me they understood why I didn't get many readers/reviewers. 

****

Deana – Indeed ow. I am hurrying as fast as I can! 

****

Someone Reading – I don't chew on my nails anymore…at least I don't chew them off. Just slide it in-between your teeth and slide it. It feels like your chewing it but really your not!

****

Skittles – Oh please don't die! I don't know what I would do if one of my reviewers did that because of me! Please! Here is more!

****

Shinigami061 – Another one who hates Arwen! I am thinking of forming, PAA (People Against Arwen) ^_^. 

****

Renna – Here is more! Now you have to wait for another update!

****

Saxaphonebaby – Thank you! I get my elvish from www.councilofelrond.com & from my beta.

****

ChibiYugiYasha – Thank you! Glad you are worried, you have reason to be!

****

Lady Aqawondel – Glad to hear from ya! Thank you for the comment! I'm so pleased you like it!


	8. Explanations

A/N: I do not own LOTR, as always. ***** scene changes, ^^^^^ flashback. I think that is it. Ok enjoy! - Naur 

Under the Early Sun

Chapter 7

Explanations

__

"Why Mithrandir? Why do you wish for me to take Nayra? Wouldn't it be safer in your hands?" Legolas questioned. 

"For a time I thought this but a great evil has been growing in my mind. Something you should always remember my dear Legolas, hold your friends close but your enemies even closer," Mithrandir answered. It was then that he bestowed Nayra into Legolas's hand and closed his fingers around it. "Keep it secret, keep it safe. If danger comes, ride to Imladris. I will meet you there," He finished. 

He had been riding hard to Imladris for the past week on the back of his trusty steed, Shadowfax. Danger had found Legolas, he just knew it. Mithrandir only prayed that Elrond had been able to help him. After he had given Nayra to Legolas he had almost gone back but had not. Now knowing that danger had found the young elf, he regretted ever giving the ring to him. 

*****

"Look! It is Mithrandir!" An elf cried as he rode into Imladris. 

"Welcome Mithrandir!" Another exclaimed. He smiled at them but kept riding until he reached the main door and then slid off Shadowfax not waiting for anyone to come, he went into the house of Elrond. Mithrandir didn't need someone to tell him where Legolas was; he was in his normal room.

*****

All eyes went to the door as it opened and they all widened when they saw who stood there. 

"Mithrandir!" They all exclaimed. Legolas smiled at him but then looked to the floor. 

"Raise your eyes Legolas, you have no reason to look away from me," Mithrandir told him. 

"But I do…you entrusted Nayra to me to keep and protect until the time came for you to take it back…and I couldn't even do that," Legolas said tears falling down his cheeks. 

"Nayra is not in the hands of the enemy is it Legolas?" Mithrandir questioned. 

"No, but…" Legolas started.

"Then you have kept your promise to me. Now I believe it is the time to explain why you had Nayra, I am sure they have been pondering the answer to that very question," Mithrandir replied with a smile. He placed a hand under Legolas's chin and raised his head so that he could see his smile. "You did not fail me." Legolas searched his eyes and then smiled. 

"Well that is settled, now Mithrandir, if you would…please explain. One, why Legolas had Nayra in the first place. And secondly, why he came to Imladris in the shape he was in," Elrond said. 

"Yes I believe the time has come to reveal that mystery," Gandalf replied and he sat on the side of Legolas's bed. 

^^^^^

Gandalf looked over his shoulder, something or someone was watching him. A great cloud of evil had been growing in his mind over the last few days. Someone who was after Nayra, he could not let the Ring of Fire fall into evil hands. As much as he didn't want to, his best course of action seemed to be giving the ring to another to keep until the coast was clear. But who to give it to, that was the question. He could not give it to Elrond, he had Vilya and that was enough to deal with, same with Galadriel and Nenya. Thranduil prized beautiful things to much, who knows if he would ever get his ring back…wait a minute, not Thranduil but Legolas! Legolas was young, kind, and would never go against him. Yes he would give Nayra to Legolas for the time being. Darkness had been growing in Mirkwood even more as of late but what better place to hide the ring then under the enemy's own nose! Gandalf smiled to himself and quickly murmuring a spell he disappeared from his position and reappeared on the edge of Mirkwood. He could feel the sudden frustration of the enemy at losing him but he could only smile as he traveled further into the forest. 

"It is Mithrandir! Open the gates!" An elf warrior called from his post. The gates to Mirkwood were opened and he entered into the main city of Thranduil's kingdom. Thranduil's advisor came and met him at the door a small smile on his face. 

"Mithrandir it is a surprise to see you, but we welcome you just the same. The king is busy at the moment in a meeting but I am sure that Prince Legolas will receive you. If you will please, follow me," He explained and turned leading Gandalf into the palace. He left Gandalf in the receiving hall to go and get Legolas. It was only a few moments before Legolas appeared a smile on his young face as he greeted the Istari. 

"Mithrandir! This is such a nice surprise! It is always good to see you! Is there something that I may help you with?" Legolas questioned leading him to a chair so he wouldn't have to stand. 

"Yes there is young prince, and that is the reason I have come. A great evil has been growing in my mind and eyes of the enemy have been upon me. I came here to ask you if you would do me a favor," He explained. 

"I will do anything you ask of me Mithrandir, it would be a honor," Legolas answered. Gandalf smiled at the forwardness and then held out his hand. Legolas gasped and his eyes widened when he saw what rested in the wizard's hand. 

"Ai Elbereth…Nayra…I am afraid I do not understand…" Legolas whispered. 

"I wish for you to take Nayra and protect it for me, until I come for it," Gandalf replied. Legolas looked unsure and he told him so. 

"Why Mithrandir? Why do you wish for me to take Nayra? Wouldn't it be safer in your hands?" Legolas questioned. 

"For a time I thought this but a great evil has been growing in my mind. Something you should always remember my dear Legolas, hold your friends close but your enemies even closer," Mithrandir answered. It was then that he bestowed Nayra into Legolas's hand and closed his fingers around it. "Keep it secret, keep it safe. If danger comes, ride to Imladris. I will meet you there," He finished.

^^^^^

"And that is what transpired," Gandalf finished. Everyone in the room was staring at them in shock, it didn't seem as if they were breathing. Legolas became worried. 

"Breathe," He said and watched as they all took a breath.

"Mithrandir…you took a great risk. You risked another's life. I must say I am not impressed by your actions," Elrond commented standing. 

"I understand your word's Lord Elrond but you must understand I had no intention of Legolas getting hurt the way he did. I did not realize the enemy was after the ring so fiercely. Believe me had I known this was to happen I would not have given the ring to him in the first place. You know that," Gandalf replied. 

"Lord Elrond…it was also my choice…I could have said no to Mithrandir if I thought it to dangerous but I did not, I do not hold it against him that I got hurt the way I did," Legolas told him. And so it was the conversation went…

*****

Lindamir tightened his hold on the sheets as another wave of pain swept over him. He knew what was coming and was not afraid. Too much of the orc poison had gotten into his system before he had gotten to Imladris, before Lord Elrond could treat him. 

"Master Lindamir? Are you in pain?" A voice asked. Lindamir opened his eyes and looked over to the figure standing in the door. He knew from past battles with this elf that he was none other than, Glorfindel, the one who had died and then returned from the halls of Mandos. 

"Aye, you have felt similar pain before Lord Glorfindel. I feel the pain of death," Lindamir answered. He closed his eyes against yet another wave of pain. Glorfindel's eyes widened when he saw this and took off running to Legolas's room where he knew Elrond would be. 

*****

The door had been closed so no outsiders would hear of the conversation going on within. Glorfindel pushed the door open and looked around for the lord of Imladris, Elrond stood as he opened the door. 

"Glorfindel? What is it?" He asked. 

"It is the elf from Mirkwood, Lindamir!" Glorfindel said. 

"He is dying," Came a small voice from behind Glorfindel, they all looked behind him to see who had spoken, it was Estel. 

"What?!" They all exclaimed. 

"Just as I said. Lindamir is dying, there is nothing that anyone can do that will save him now," Estel replied. Elrond and Glorfindel quickly pushed him aside and ran back to the healing rooms. Now that they were gone all eyes rested on Estel once again. 

"Estel? How is it you know this? How is it that you knew it was Legolas that was hurt before you ever saw him?" Elladan asked causing the rest of the eyes to shift back and forth between the two. 

"I don't know…I saw Legolas in my dream and Lindamir…he was cold to my touch," Estel answered. 

"Elladan, Elrohir, please…help me to him, I need to see him," Legolas pleaded trying to sit up. 

"You can't! You are not yet healed enough!" The replied trying to push him back down. 

"As crown prince of Mirkwood, I command you to show me to my guard!" Legolas yelled his eyes hard as stone. Knowing that he wouldn't change his mind they sighed and slowly helped him up taking him to the healing rooms. 

A/N: Well another chapter done! Hope you liked it! I think this is the next the to last chapter but who knows! - Naur

Review Replies

****

Joeel – Ok you might want to hurt me now. I am pretty sure you should know what is coming. My name Dur En Thurin Naur is elvish for, Servant of the Secret Fire. Yay! Another member for the PAA! At first I had no clue what you were talking about lol!

****

Deana – Hope this made you happy!

****

LegolasLover2004 – Another for PAA! WHEEEE!

****

Saxaphonebaby – Very exciting indeed…to bad it is almost over. 

****

Cherryfaerie – Indeed, he will be confined for awhile, probably a few days after this story is over. Thanks for supporting me through all of this! 

****

Someone Reading – Thank you! I am so sorry for making you bite your nails, I didn't mean to I swear! He had to make it to Imladris but…I wasn't gonna have him die, then you said something about it and got my mind working! Thanks!


	9. My Day Has Come

A/N: I do not own LOTR or anything else other than Lindamir. ***** scene changes, +++++ dream thing. Italics are thoughts. This is the last chapter. Send me your death threats! Some have asked about a sequel…as of right now no there is not plans for one. But who knows how inspiration will go? Thanks to Gwyn! My beta, without you this would have ended long ago! Everyone give her a round of applause! - Naur

Under the Early Sun

Chapter 8

My Day Has Come

"As crown prince of Mirkwood, I command you to show me to my guard!" Legolas yelled his eyes hard as stone. Knowing that he wouldn't change his mind they sighed and slowly helped him up taking him to the healing rooms. 

*****

"I do not wish to die by the orcs hands…I would rather it be you my prince," Lindamir told him. Legolas gasped and clenched his hand tighter.

"What are you saying Lindamir?" Legolas whispered.

"I am saying that I want to die by your hands. I want you to take my dagger a stab me through my heart so that I will not have to suffer any longer. This is only my second wish, if I had my choice I would have died with my men back in the forest but this is the hand I was dealt. I had to make sure that you were safe my prince…please grant me this last wish," Lindamir explained as tears fell from his eyes. 

Everyone in the room looked to Legolas wondering what his reaction would be. Tears fell down from Legolas's eyes as well and he bowed his head to Lindamir's kissing his forehead. His hand went under Lindamir's pillow where he knew his guard's dagger would be. In a lightning fast move Legolas took the dagger and stabbed it into Lindamir's heart. 

"Legolas!" They all cried out. 

"Stay back all of you!" Legolas hissed and he turned back to Lindamir. He watched as the elf that had guarded his life since the day he had been born took one last sigh and with a smile on his lips he breathed his last. "Lord Elrond…let it be written that on this day Lindamir Dorthonion gave up his life for his prince, Legolas Thranduilion. He died a honorable death after asking his prince to take his life," Legolas told him standing. He stood as tall as he could with his injuries and walked out of the room back to his own. 

*****

Once back in his room Legolas fell onto his bed. He curled up into a ball and cried, he cried for Lindamir. 

"_I just…I just killed him…I just killed my best friend_…" Legolas thought. Before long he cried himself to sleep. 

+++++

They were being fought back, this had to end…something had to be done or none of them would make it out alive. No that couldn't happen, he had to protect Narya and it was the job that Mithrandir had given him, he had to get out of there alive, he had to get to Imladris. 

"Caun Legolas!" He heard Lindamir yell. 

He spun as he heard his name being called, Lindamir willed him to fight so they could be together and as if hearing his thoughts Legolas did just that. As they had in training together they moved as one, to a onlooker it may have been seen as I beautiful but deadly dance of life and death, and then there it was! He had an opening! Three more orcs that he could easily take care of and he would be free! The third orc fell but he kept fighting, Legolas felt Lindamir sigh. 

"_NO! I will not leave them! I will not_!" He thought. As the other elves gathered around them protecting them from the onslaught of orcs Lindamir turned and pulled Legolas into a strong hug. 

"You must keep the fire safe…now Noro!" Lindamir whispered in Legolas's ear and then pushed him away before giving a shrill whistle. Tareth came galloping from out of the woods to rescue her master and hopefully bid him safe passage to Imladris. She charged through the orcs quickly only getting minor cuts before coming to them. Lindamir pushed Legolas up onto the horse and gave him a smile before smacking Tareth on the rump making her take off. Legolas looked back at him and his heart wanted to break at the emotion that filled his prince's eyes. He let out a scream of rage fighting any orc that dared tried to follow Legolas.

Suddenly everything got dark and Legolas was left resting on his knees, tears running down his cheeks just staring into the darkness. 

"Why do you cry caun nin?" A voice asked. Legolas's head snapped up and he stared at the figure standing before him. Lindamir smirked at the look on Legolas's face, he was white with shock. 

"Lin…Lindamir?" He whispered. 

"Yes it is I, now answer my question, why do you cry?" 

"But I…I killed you…with my own hands…how?" Legolas questioned. 

"I felt your distress and had to come back to check on you. So you feel guilty about what I asked of you? You should not, I do not blame you…you gave me peace. Do not cry for me. Allow me to rest," Lindamir pleaded and slowly he faded once again leaving Legolas alone. 

"But I killed you…" Legolas cried wrapping his arms around himself. 

+++++ 

*****

Elrond, the twins, Estel and Gandalf all still stood in the room staring that what Legolas had done. 

"He just…killed him…" Elladan whispered. 

"He did what Lindamir asked of him," Elrohir said. 

"So is the custom in Mirkwood. Should a warrior be dying a painful death and their leader is near they can ask them to end their pain quickly by giving them a stab through the heart. It is the most honorable death for a Mirkwood elf besides dying in battle. This will not be easy on Legolas. We should wait a couple of hours and then go to him, he will need us," Elrond explained. He walked over to Lindamir and slowly pulled the dagger out of him, he laid it on the table beside the bed and then stood looking at Gandalf. "We need to speak Mithrandir. Come with me," Elrond told him. Gandalf nodded and followed him to Elrond's study. The twins and Estel watched them go, then looked back to Lindamir's body. None of them really wanted to stay in the room but it was Elladan who spoke up first...

*****

"Well it seems that we are left here. Estel come with us, I want you to explain some things," Elladan told him as he held out his hand. Estel took the offered hand and followed his brothers out of the room. The twins took him back to their room and together they all sat on the bed. 

"How did you know about Legolas and that Lindamir was dying?" Elrohir asked. 

"Like I said before, I had a dream about Legolas getting hurt and after Glorfindel ran out of the room I went in and Lindamir looked at me. He asked me who I was so I told him and then he bid me come to him. I touched his hand and it was ice cold. Even I know that elves don't feel the cold, so knew he was dying. That was when I came up behind Glorfindel and told you all that he was dying. That is all," Estel explained. 

"But I still don't understand…" Elladan sighed rubbing his forehead. 

"I can't explain it I just knew," Estel told him. 

*****

Elrond stared out the window of his study. His hand covered his mouth thoughtfully. After a few moments of silence, he turned to faced Gandalf. 

"Gandalf, I must tell you, I am not impressed with your decisions, I thought that you of all people would look at all angles before making such a rash decision."

"As much as you may want to think that I did not think this through I did. I thought of all the things that could happen and I made the decision I thought was best," Gandalf replied. 

"When Cirdan gave you Narya I wondered what he was thinking but I know that he trusted you to take care of it and not let it fall into evil hands. I have to ask Gandalf what were you thinking?" Elrond asked. 

"I thought that by taking Narya to Legolas in one of the darkest places that it would be hidden right under the enemies nose. When I felt I would still have the trace of power on me so the enemy would still follow me. They did for awhile but my guess is that they felt it on him as well so they sent troops to investigate," Gandfalf explained. 

"I see…I cannot scold you anymore Mithrandir, you must be punishing yourself inside as it is. Perhaps it is time that we should go see Legolas," Elrond suggested. Gandalf nodded and they left his study heading for Legolas's room. 

*****

Opening the door they found Legolas up sitting on his bed his head buried in his hands. Sobs racked his lithe form and their hearts melted at the sight. 

"Legolas you cannot torture yourself this way. Lindamir would not wish for you to cry for him, he wished for what you did. You gave him his last wish when I am sure that had it been my own sons would not have," Elrond told him. 

"But I killed him my lord…I…me…I did it. No one else, me," Legolas cried. Elrond went to his side and put a comforting arm around him. 

"That is true Legolas but it is something that you cannot and never will be able to take back," Elrond explained. "Things may never be the same but you will go on. You will live and do it for everything Lindamir gave for you." 

*****

One week later…

Elrond and the rest of his household all watched as Legolas and the other three elves that had survived the orc attack rode out of Imladris slowly. In the middle of them they carried Lindamir's body back to Mirkwood on a litter. 

It had been a hard week for them all but mainly for Legolas. He was still suffering from what he had done but was slowly recovering. 

"What will be done with Lindamir's body when they return to Mirkwood ada?" Elladan questioned. 

"A special ceremony will be held in his memory, they will place his body on an altar and burn it. It is a very beautiful and sad event, I have only seen it once before but it is something I will never forget," Elrond replied. 

They watched as the party stopped at the edge of the trees, Legolas turned and looked back at them. He gave them a sad smile , and urged his mount forward. They watched for a while, after the party vanished into the wood, but the silvan elves' departure held a tragic finality. The ordeal was finished, ... as far as they were concerned. The sons of Elrond said a quiet prayer to Iluvitar before going back inside. Life in Imladris would continue, after all, and hearts would mend... in time, at least.

THE END!

Elvish Translations

Caun nin – My prince

Caun Legolas – Prince Legolas

Ada - Dad

Review Replies

****

Star-Stallion – Thank you! I'm so pleased you have been enjoying this! Hope you liked the ending to! 

****

Starlit Hope – That he can…he is the son of Thranduil after all. 

****

Deana – Wasn't it awesome? PAA stands for a creation of mine, People Against Arwen. Because I hate her. We have many member already!

****

Joee1 – LOL! I'm so sorry but I almost fell out of my chair laughing when I saw your review. I mean I really cracked up! Sorry but it just had to happen. Have fun with your new society. Sign me up! 

****

Mogcat – Once again sorry. But thanks for the review!

****

Saxaphonebaby – So sorry for making you cry. Really the reason it's ending is because I have run out of ideas. I hope you've enjoyed this! 

****

Lady Aqawondel – Hope that helped. The only thing I can tell you is I based him off my little cousins and other little kids I know. They seem to know a lot, it's weird. 

****

Cherryfaerie – Lol, I know the poor kid. But he doesn't really seem bothered by it. I based his attitude on my little cousins. I am sorry about Lindamir but you know…it was a great thing. Nope no sequel unless I get some ideas. 

****

@Everyone – Cirdan was the elf that possessed Narya before Gandalf. He is the one that gave it to him. Just thought you should know in case you didn't. 


End file.
